


Reciprocal

by ezazahaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: One sweet boy giving another a helping hand, then and now.





	Reciprocal

Bucky kept one arm rubbing up and down the back of the scrawny figure he held close against his chest. With his own body warmth and the household’s two least-threadbare blankets, the shivering had finally started to abate.

“How you doin’, Stevie?”

“‘M good,” the small form mumbled, apparently starting to fall asleep.

Then he coughed--only a little this time, but his knee jerked, and Bucky gasped.

Steve woke fully. “Damn, did I hurt you?”

“Nope,” Bucky breathed, trying to shift his hips back ever-so-slightly. Sharing body heat was all well and good, but he didn’t want Steve to notice--

“Oh.”

Too late.

Bucky breathed in sharply as a small, cold hand slid down his pants. Then, regretfully, Bucky pulled it back out, rubbing it with both hands to provide some warmth.

“Sorry, too cold?” Steve asked, looking concerned, like Bucky was the one to worry about.

“‘S not that,” Bucky shook his head, “You’re sick. Can’t breathe too hard when you’re sick.”

“I don’t gotta breathe hard to help you out.”

“Stevie, we’ve been over this. I only wanna do stuff when you can enjoy it, too.”

The tiny blond slithered his hand free, obstinately shoving it back down Bucky’s pants. It felt even better this time, now that it was warmer, and Bucky groaned. “I enjoy touching you, Buck. Please, let me. I wanna feel good by makin’ you feel good.”

God, he loved this punk.

~~~

He’d had Bucky back--really back, staying in one place, not Steve searching for him or them both running from half the world--for about a month now. They’d shared a bed every night.

Just shared a bed, nothing... more.

There was no way in hell Steve would pressure Bucky into anything more, now or ever. Especially not after everything he’d been through. If they never got back their physical relationship, Steve wouldn’t care, because all that mattered was that he had Bucky back.

That said, Steve couldn’t help that his body didn’t seem to get the message.

He’d jerked off in the shower, as he’d been doing a lot lately, but laying beside Bucky, hearing him breathe, feeling his heat, smelling his musk... Steve was hard again, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Okay, not nothing. He could get up and take another shower, or go for a run. But Bucky would wonder what was going on, would worry. Or worse, could have a nightmare without Steve there to help him through it.

So no, nothing he could do but lie there and try to will the arousal away, while Bucky slept peacefully beside him.

Except apparently he wasn't asleep. The bed shifted, and suddenly Bucky was pressed up against him, and there was a warm hand snaking down under his boxers.

Steve jerked, pushing into the hand with a grunt before he could stop himself. “Buck! What are y--”

“Helpin’ ya out, cause you’re apparently not gonna do it for yourself.”

“But you--I didn’t think you were ready--” Steve bit back a groan, trying to hold himself still and not thrust.

“Not ready for... everything,” Bucky admitted, still stroking gently. “But... I wanna do this. Wanna help you feel good. Please?”

“Okay,” Steve whispered, and he saw the slightest curve of a smile on Bucky’s face as he continued his task.

The hand made him feel good, but the smile made him feel even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read much and hadn't written any Stucky that wasn’t part of Steve/Tony/Bucky, but then this happened. Because somehow when I should be writing other things, smut happens.


End file.
